Destination dispatch
Destination dispatch is an optimization technique used for multi-elevator installations, which groups passengers for the same destinations into the same elevators, thereby reducing waiting and travel times when compared to a traditional system where all passenger wishing to ascend or descend enter the same elevator and then request their destination. Purpose of system Using destination dispatch, passengers request travel to a particular floor using a keypad, touch screen or proximity card room-key prior in the lobby and are immediately directed to an appropriate elevator car. In systems applying destination dispatch, passengers register their destination at an input device at the elevator landing. When the allocated car arrives, it knows where the passenger is going, and thus there is no need for the passenger to register a car call. Proponents of destination dispatch often make dramatic claims about the system's performance. In this way, travel time is reduced as the elevator makes fewer stops for individual passengers, and the computer distributes adjacent stops to different cars in the bank. Although travel time is reduced passenger waiting times may be longer as they will not necessarily be allocated the next car to depart. During the down peak period, the benefit of destination control will be limited as passengers have a common destination. Inside the elevator there are no floor buttons to push, the buttons are in the locked panel, or the buttons are there but they cannot be pushed — except door open, door close and alarm buttons — they only indicate stopping floors. However, the buttons can be pushed if the destination dispatch control panel is only in some specified floors instead of all floors. System configurations Destination dispatch elevator are divided into two configuration systems: Hybrid configuration In hybrid configuration system, the destination hall panels are installed only on the busiest floor (mainly the ground or lobby floor) or certain floors, while the other floors have conventional up and down call buttons. Floor buttons are exists and operational inside the car. This is particulary beneficial to improve traffic flow leaving from the busiest floor. Also, it is especially useful in buildings with heavy up peak traffic. Handicap mode is usually not supported in this configuration (except the main floor which using keypad). Some elevator brands that has this configuration are Mitsubishi (DOAS) and Otis (Compass). Full configuration In full configuration system, destination hall panels are installed on all floors. In this configuration, elevator cars receive destination information from all floors to provide the best service for more complex traffic conditions throughout a day. In addition, there are no floor buttons - only door open and close, and emergency buttons (alarm and intercom buttons). Handicap mode is fully supported in this configuration. Most elevator brands faeatures this configuration. History The idea of destination control was originally conceived by Leo Port from Sydney in 1961, but at that time elevator controllers were implemented in mechanical relays and were unable to optimise the performance of destination control allocations. The system was first pioneered by Schindler Elevator in 1996 as the Miconic 10. Manufacturers of such systems claim that average traveling time can be reduced by up to 30%. Mitsubishi Electric introduced its own system in 2002, called the Destination Oriented Prediction System (DOAS-S). This system is powered using AI-2200 artificial intelegent control.DOAS overview Benefit, limitation and solution Benefit *Improve accessibility, as a mobility-impaired passenger can move to his or her designated car in advance. *Reduce waiting and time travel, as the elevator cars skips unnecessary floor stops. *Improve elevator efficiency and performance. *It can organize elevator lobbies with orderly traffic flow. Limitation One limitation of destination dispatch elevator is that the performance enhancements cannot be generalized as the benefits and limitations of the system are dependent on many factors. One problem is that the system is subject to gaming. Sometimes, one person enters the destination for a large group of people going to the same floor. The dispatching algorithm is usually unable to completely cater for the variation, and latecomers may find the elevator they are assigned to is already full. Also, occasionally, one person may press the floor multiple times. This is common with up/down buttons when people believe this to be an effective way to hurry elevators. However, this will make the computer think multiple people are waiting and will allocate an empty car to serve this one person. Solution To prevent this problem, in one implementation of destination control, every user gets an RFID card to identify himself (like Schindler ID and later Schindler PORT) so the system knows every user call and can cancel the first call if the passenger decides to travel to another destination to prevent empty calls. The newest invention knows even where people are located and how many on which floor because of their identification, either for the purposes of evacuating the building or for security reasons. Notable products There have been many destination control system elevators produced by various elevator manufacturers, they are: *Compass (Otis) *Destination Oriented Prediction System (Mitsubishi) *Destination Selection Control (ThyssenKrupp) *Elevator Group Supervisory Control System/FLEX-NX (Fujitec) *Destination Floor Reservation System or DFRS (Hitachi) *Miconic 10 (Schindler) *PORT (Schindler) *Polaris (Kone) *Destination Reservation Guidance System (Fujitec) *Destination Selecting System (Hyundai) *LiftXPress (KollMorgen) Notable installations Kone Polaris *ANZ House, Adelaide, Australia *Kungsbron 2, Stockholm, Sweden *Twitter Headquarter, San Fransisco, United States *Reserve Bank Building, Adelaide, Australia *City Central Tower 8, Adelaide, Australia *Piper Alderman Tower, Adelaide, Australia *Collins Square, Melbourne, Australia Mitsubishi DOAS-S *Glouchester House, Hong Kong, China (2010)Modernized from old 1980 Mitsubishi elevators. *ThePlaza Office, Jakarta, Indonesia (2009) *UOB Plaza Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia (2010) Otis Compass *Westin St. Francis, San Fransisco, United States *Swissotel Hotel Chicago, United States *JPMorgan Chase Centre, Houston, Texas, United States *Royal Centre, Vancouver, Canada *Hilton Hotel London, United Kingdom Otis Compass YouTube Video *Bitexco Financial Tower, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam (2010)Integrated with Double Deck elevators. *Burj Khalifa, Dubai, United Arab Emirates Schindler Miconic 10 *Marriott Marquis Hotel Times Square, NY, United StatesModernized from Westinghouse elevators. *Bank of America Plaza Ft. Lauderdale, FL, United States *J.W. Marriott Hotel, Washington D.C., United StatesFormerly Haughton elevators. *Aston Waikiki Beach Hotel, Hawaii, United States *The Park Tower Knightsbridge (Sheraton Park Tower Hotel), London, United Kingdom *AIA Tower, Hong Kong, China (1999) *Langham Place Office Tower, Hong Kong, China (2004) *Buildings in Taikoo Place, Hong Kong, China: **Lincoln House (1998) **Cambridge House (2003) **One Island East (2008) *URA Building (main building), Singapore *Menara BCA, Jakarta, Indonesia (2007) *Bakrie Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia *APL Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia (2009) *AXA Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia (2009) *MetCentre, Sydney, AustraliaModernized from 1980s EPL KONE elevators. Schindler PORT Technology *Capital Bank Plaza, Chartlotte, NC, USA (2011)Modernized from 1965 Westinghouse elevators. *International Commerce Centre, Hong Kong, China (2009) *Hilton Ballpark East Tower Hotel, St. Louis, MO, United States *Royal Liver Building, Liverpool, GB (2009) *KölnTurm, Cologne, Germany (2011) *Barangaroo South, Sydney, Australia (2013) *DBS Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia (2013)Also known as Ciputra World Jakarta Office Tower. *President Place, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam *AMP Building, Adelaide, Australia *90 Collins Street, Melbourne, Australia ThyssenKrupp Destination Selection Control (DSC) *2 Wells Fargo, Charlotte, NC, United States *One Wachovia Center, Charlotte, NC, United States *Duke Energy Centre, Charlotte, NC, United States *Bank of America Tower, Tampa, FL, United States *Royal London Hospital, United KingdomIntegrated with TWIN Elevator system. *3 Princess Way, Redhill, United Kingdom ThyssenKrupp DSC YouTube Video *Stuttgart University, Germany *Menara Kuningan, Jakarta, Indonesia *101 Miller Street, North Sydney, Australia Trivia *Destination dispatch elevator system can also be implemented on machine room less elevators, normally for low to mid-rise installations. *In ThyssenKrupp TWIN elevator system, destination dispatch is implemented on this elevator system as a standard control feature. Notes and references External link *Understanding the benefits and limitations of destination dispatch elevator *hkelev - Destination Dispatch system * Category:Elevator systems Category:Elevator